


bang for your buck

by yvetteyoungspetduck



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvetteyoungspetduck/pseuds/yvetteyoungspetduck
Summary: sugar daddy/baby relationship ;)))
Kudos: 1





	bang for your buck

Sitting at the dining table with her laptop, she was distracted from her work as she heard the jingling of keys and clicking sounds as the door unlocked. As the door swung open, he walked in and threw the key ring on the table carelessly.  
"Hey babe-" she started.  
"I'm so fucking horny," he interrupted, colliding his mouth with hers aggressively.  
"Oh," she said between kisses, slightly amused. He worked his tongue into her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance, a battle that was soon won easily by him.  
She hooked her arms around his neck and ran one through his soft brown hair. He stroked the backs of her thighs, then lifted her up, the thin layer of fabric between her dress and his pants pressing her up against his bulge.  
" _Oh_ ," she repeated breathily, quickly realizing just how horny he was and catching up quickly.  
She untied his work tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. She noticed his glasses were fogging up from all the heavy breathing, so she took them off and threw them on the dining table.  
Pressing her flush against his hardness, he carried her to his bedroom. She finished unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him. He threw her on the bed and she watched the muscles of his arms contract as he pressed her arms down above her head. He took her dress off and threw it to the side with the abandoned shirt.  
He began attacking her sensitive neck, pressing his hips hard into hers as she began squirming against him. Once he moved a little higher on her neck, she gasped sharply and squirmed harder. He pressed himself harder into her, relishing in her movements. He kissed and nipped at that spot on her neck as she mewled and clawed at his bare chest.  
He took the pairs of handcuffs already attached to the bed from the night prior and cuffed her to them.  
"Maybe these'll stop you from squirming so much," he laughed, admiring the hickeys dotted across her neck and the blush rising on her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, daddy," she murmured under her breath, embarrassed.  
"What was that, baby?"  
"I'm sorry, daddy," she said louder, her eyes tearing up slightly at the thought of disappointing him.  
"It's okay, baby girl," he laughed again, brushing her hair behind her ear and kissing her on the nose sweetly. "I still have to punish you, though." Her heart dropped.  
"I-I said I'm sorry, daddy! I'll be good, I promise." The tears started flowing. He brushed them away with his thumb and positioned himself between her legs, layers of fabric still between them.  
"Don't cry, baby. This is for your own good." He took out a small knife with a shiny blue hilt and brought it up to her collarbone. He made eye contact with her and watched the fear fill her eyes as the cold metal made contact with her skin. The blade dug into her skin, but before it could break the surface, he pulled away. She shuddered as she exhaled.  
He got up and took his dress pants off, his bulge apparent through his boxers. He abandoned those next, his erection springing up instantly. She watched patiently and waited for him to come back, her wetness throbbing in anticipation.  
He took his sweet time, eventually laying back down on top of her and meeting her lips with a sweet kiss. She gasped against his mouth when she felt a sharp pain against the hollow above her collarbone, where he threatened to cut her before. He broke the kiss and moved back to drink in the image of her.  
"You didn't think I'd just let you get away without your punishment, did you?" He raked his eyes over the curves of her body, two pieces of fabric the only things keeping him from running his hands and mouth over every inch of her. "You look so pretty laying there bleeding for me, baby," he said, his voice low and raspy.  
"Thank you, daddy."  
A hand shot up and curled around her neck, pressing hard and restricting her air flow.  
"You speak when I say you can speak, bitch."  
She felt her heart sink. Daddy was disappointed in her.  
He brought the blade up to her thigh and made a long horizontal slit, her writhing and moaning in pain and pleasure as Daddy punished her again.  
He moved his mouth to her collarbone and lapped up the blood, licking and biting at her skin. He kissed her roughly on the lips, making sure she could taste the metallic taste of her punishment on his lips.  
He took the last of her pieces of clothing off. She yelped when the fabric made contact with the cut from earlier, and he brought his hand up to her throat once again. Squeezing tight, he said, "One more fucking sound and I'll leave you here like this all night."  
She began crying again, ashamed of the tears dripping down her face and expecting Daddy to yell at her again.  
Instead, he used his thumb to brush away her tears again and said, "What's wrong, baby girl?"  
"D-Daddy doesn't love me," she mumbled, more tears running down her cheeks. He tilted her chin up to look at him.  
"I love you so much, baby. These punishments are for your own good. You need to learn, babe." He looked her up and down again, his erection hard and just barely brushing up against her. "And as pretty as you look laying there crying, I don't want you to be sad, okay?"  
"Okay, daddy," she said, sniffling. "I love you too, daddy."  
He smiled and lowered himself against her, grinding slowly against her clit as she mewled and squirmed against him. She looked up at him expectantly, like she knew what was coming next.  
"Beg for it," he demanded, his cock throbbing against her. Teasing her was tantalizing for him, but it was worth watching her squirm.  
"Please fuck me, daddy. I want you inside me so badly. I'll be a good girl for you, I promise, Daddy. I want to feel you fill me-" He thrust into her suddenly, losing his patience. He thrust back and forth roughly, groaning occasionally as his baby moaned and writhed under him.  
The clacking of the handcuffs grew louder suddenly. He looked down at her and met her big brown eyes staring up at him.  
"What do you need, baby girl?" he got out between heavy breaths.  
"Oh, daddy, can you take the handcuffs off, please?" she managed to get out, going back to loud, high-pitched cries of "Daddy" and "deeper, please" immediately after.  
He pulled out suddenly, causing her to whimper at the loss and subconsciously hump the air. He reached up and undid the handcuffs. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he repositioned himself between her legs. With no warning, he thrust hard into her again, deeper than before, fucking her into the mattress. The long cut against her thigh burned as the friction between them grew. She ran her hands through his hair, and brought his head down to hers to kiss him hard, and this time, he didn't punish her.  
"Fuck, baby, you're so tight." He started thrusting harder and deeper suddenly, and managed to groan out, "Baby, I'm so close," between thrusts.  
"Daddy?" she asked gently.  
"Mm?"  
"Can I come, daddy?"  
"Fuck. Yea, baby, you can come. Fuck!" With the last few thrusts, he came hard inside her, feeling her contract around him as they unraveled together.  
"I love you, daddy!" she moaned, her back arching. He buried his head between her breasts as he filled her up.  
"I love you too, baby girl."  
She grabbed tissues and cleaned them both up as he gathered some clothes for them. He pulled his boxers back on as she put on her undergarments. She pulled on a large cotton shirt from his closet as she watched him put his arms through his button-down shirt, leaving it unbuttoned.  
"I know how much you like me in button-downs," he said, shrugging.  
She giggled and got into bed, pulling the comforters over herself. He got in and pressed her back against his chest. He curled an arm around her and said, "I'll drop a deposit in your account tomorrow. Be excited, it'll be a lot. You did well today, baby."  
"Thank you, daddy," she said, smiling, as she pulled his arms closer around her.


End file.
